


His Girl

by alayneni



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alayneni/pseuds/alayneni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity was his girl, so it was with heavy protest he found himself stuck at the Mayoral Debate while his girl broke into a building on the other side of town with only Diggle and Thea to watch her back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Arrow

Oliver sat on what was supposed to be a comfortable chair on a stage in front of an audience of 300 people. He was one of three candidates for a debate to prove to the voters who would be the best Mayor. Everything was up for discussion, from the crime rate to the health system. Felicity had spent the last month training him for this debate. She had asked him every question possible question that one could come up with on all the available topics. She particularly grilled him on his views of the Green Arrow and the accusation last year that he was the Arrow. She also focused on the Undertaking and his mother's role in that as well as him losing Queen Consolidated and his playboy history. She had prepared him for everything, even throwing in the scenario of a dead ex-girlfriend reappearing. She gave him advice on how to pick apart his opponents arguments but Oliver said he didn't need help with that. He was waiting to tear into them especially after one made a comment about Felicity's legs.

The debate was supposed to be 2 hours long. Felicity would be there for the first ten minutes then she would make the estimated 30 minute journey across town to break into the servers of a shadow corporate entity that was bankrolling one of the other candidates in exchange for the right to strip the Glades and put up a large mall. It was so crowded no one would notice she was gone. Just in case they did, Sin was sitting in the back with a blonde wig and glasses. Oliver was giving Felicity an hour and half and if she wasn't back by then he would fake a stomach problem and go after her.

Earlier in the week when Felicity suggested pulling a job similar to what they had done with Merlyn Global for her to access the servers, Oliver had easily agreed. He had agreed with the notion that he would be the one infiltrating the building with her and he would be there to protect her if anything went wrong. But then Felicity proposed to do the job during the Debate when Oliver had a solid alibi, he vehemently protested. Oliver hadn't let his temper get the best of him in a while but he did that night. Felicity was his girl, his responsibility to protect and he didn't like handing off that responsibility to any third party, regardless of how qualified they were.

It had been a big argument in the team about Oliver's trust issues and how he chose to handle everything alone. His botching of the Ra's Al Ghul fiasco was of course brought back up. He was told he had to stop his lone wolf attitude, he was part of a team now and every team member is responsible for other's safety. He wanted an ear piece to stay in touch but Felicity had refused him pointing out that he would not be able to handle her on the line and the debate at the same time.

Oliver was thankful that he had managed to snag the chair that had a great view of the clock. He would appear to be fully involved in the debate while he kept a close eye on the clock. Despite his distraction, he felt like he was presenting a very good foundation for why he would be the best option for Mayor. The questions had been difficult and his opponents threw all sorts of sordid questions about his past at him but he was thankful that Felicity had prepared him for everything. Even when the floor was opened up to the audience to ask questions in the last half hour of the debate and the girl he had been with after Hong Kong, whom he thought was dead, stood up to ask a question, he didn't even bat an eye. It's amazing how quickly you get accustomed to the resurrection of dead ex-girlfriends. It was also amazing how he didn't care. Her presence got filed away to the back of his brain to deal with later. His primary thoughts were on the clock and the whereabouts of his current girl.

Laurel was in the front row of the audience. He knew she had an ear piece in her left ear. He knew if something major happened and they needed him, she would signal to him. She was all smiles so he could only assume his girl was safe. With twenty minutes left, he saw Sin get up and leave and the real Felicity return giving him a brilliant smile. She was right on time. He surveyed every inch of her visible skin looking for bruises. He wasn't satisfied though, he needed to get closer to her and he had to wait for the debate to finish. He knew she had the last question from the audience and it was going to be one hell of a question directed at one of his opponents. It was going to be loaded enough to make him drop out of the race. From the smirk on her face, she had gathered the evidence she had been expecting to find. Captain Lance's appearance on the sidelines also confirmed that Felicity had been successful.

The last question came quickly and Felicity stood from her seat in the back to ask her question. He saw his two opponents lick their lips in appreciation of the tight black dress she was wearing that day. It was actually Oliver's favourite and he knew she was wearing it just for him and not anyone else. She lifted the tablet and supposedly read from a newspaper article that was written by Iris West about the corporation and his opponent's alleged involvement in the company. His opponent tried to make a snide comment to her but she ripped him apart with her words. She made him so angry that he jumped off the stage to attack her but Captain Lance was on him quicker than a fly on food. Oliver was thankful Felicity was in the back of the room.

As soon as the debate was over, Oliver made a beeline for his girl, holding her tight and hugging her harder than usual looking for broken bones.

"Nothing's broken Oliver," Felicity said. He could never hide his thoughts from her. "As I told you it was a quick in an out. I listened to the entire debate. You did a fantastic job," She beamed at him.

He frowned, "You were supposed to be focused on your mission."

"And I had two missions running, so I did what I usually do and multi-tasked," she replied innocently resting her head against his chest.

Oliver shook his head at his girlfriend's recklessness, "What am I going to do with you?"

At the corner of his eye he saw his previous girlfriend smirk at him and leave the room. He knew that was going to be a problem.

"Who's that?" Felicity asked.

"Remember that fake scenario of the dead ex-girlfriend asking me a question?" he asked her.

"No way!" she said looking up at his face, "Seriously Oliver, for someone who was supposedly stuck on an island for five years, you certainly racked up the girlfriends,"

"Please don't remind me. I only care about one girl now and I know she needs all of me to keep her out of trouble," he told her holding her just a little bit tighter to reinforce his words.

"Really, didn't know you had a new troublesome girl in your life Oliver," Felicity responded sarcastically.

"I thought we weren't allowed to refer to ourselves in the third person," Oliver shot back at her. This was a part of their relationship that he loved. It was easy to tease each other and somehow they never seemed to say something out of line.

Felicity was about to respond when he decided to cut her off in his favourite way. He closed the distance between them and captured her lips with his. The cameras flashes went off but Oliver didn't care. She was his girl and he was the only man allowed to kiss her and hold her. He had to hold on to those two ideas because apparently, he wasn't the only man allowed to protect her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you follow Treasure I know I didn't post this weekend. I'm hoping to finish in time for this coming weekend.


End file.
